When Everything Collapses
by TashiSatou
Summary: When the game started, so did the Apocolypse. The trolls raised from the ground as the undead. The 12 trolls must survive. Terezi gets a radio transmission from an old friend. She must go save him. [Art by Me]


_**This was another RP that I had encountered but I am continuing it. [Thank you Sophie for RPing with me~!]**_

Terezi sighed as she laid back and faced the sky. Had it really only been a month since the world went to hell? It felt longer than that. When the virus first hit, her group had been huge! 11 of her friends and her all together trying to survive. She knew other groups of friends had banned together too. But it had been a while since she had heard from any of them. Part of her assumed they were all either dead in the ground or dead and walking around the streets. She hoped at least they were alive. Maybe someday she could get to a computer or something to find out. Not like she had that luxury anymore of checking the internet but it was still hopeful. For now though, she was alone. The group split up after an attack too out more than half of the group. It got too painful for some of them to stay together. But she had kept the radio that her teammates had used to keep in contact. And it was at moments like this she was grateful she had. When the sounds of someones voice suddenly came through, it gave her that spark of hope that they were still alive. She couldn't tell who it was but she grabbed it and answered.

"Hey! This is Terezi! Who's calling?"

Karkat was turning the knobs of an old radio that he found laying around. "Can anyone hear me? Fuck! This piece of shit! Work!" He hit it a few times before hearing a familiar voice make it's way into his ears. "T-Terezi? Is that you?" His face brightened up so quickly. He moved his hands away from the knobs and to the microphone, grabbing it tightly. "Is that really you?"  
"Karkat!" She nearly shouted back. He wasn't coming in really clearly but she was sure that it was him. Her "leader" back when this whole mess had started. "Yeah it's me. I didn't think anyone was around here. Well, actually I don't know where you are right now anyway! But it's still great to hear from you. I'm glad you're still alive." She responded back as she sat up.  
He was so thrilled just to hear his friend again. At least one of them. Ever since the whole shenanigans happened, he has been alone. Sollux was with him for a while, until the incident happened. He did not want to talk about that. It was a horrible experience just to think about it. Right now, he was focused on Terezi's voice and trying to say all that he had to say. He opened his mouth to speak. "I didn't think anyone was either! I thought...I..." He hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "I thought you were dead...I am glad you are breathing as well...living in this shit hole." He was actually calm and filled with relief. Relieved to hear another voice other than his.  
"Where are you anyway? Are you safe at least? I'm currently hanging out on a rooftop with a pretty good hide out up here. I got ammo, food, water, shelter. Whoever was here before I was really stocked up! But don't worry, I found the poor guy dead when I first got here and I've been here ever since!" She told him. And she was only slightly lying. There had been a decent supply when she first got here and her raids did help the pile grow, but the way she got all of it... well, survival of the fittest in these situations was what had to come first. "I haven't heard from anyone since... well, you know. Have you?"  
"I really don't know where I am...I found an underground base filled with death...if you know what I mean..." His hand reached for something to keep his balance, which grazed against a small stool. He pulled it to himself and sat gently onto it. "I just found this place and...I almost died out there...There are dead trolls walking everywhere...They just don't fucking die easily. You got to hit them in the fucking thinkpan for them to drop dead. A-Anyway...I might look for food soon. Hopefully I can find some in this base..." He looked behind him to see if anyone was watching him. He had grown paranoid over the last few days. Checking bodies twice maybe three times before considering them dead. "And...Well...about hearing shit...Sollux is...He's gone..."  
"... Ok. I won't ask but, I guess he's with Aradia and Feferi now so he'll at least be happy..." Terezi said as she curled up a little. This wasn't right. How could something like this happen? After all, only kids actually lived on Alternia. They were still waiting on help from the adults but it wasn't likely they would come back. Terezi sighed for a moment before picking up the radio again. "Karkat? Look, I know... I know after what happened we all agreed that it would be best to just fight this out on our own... but, would you want to team up? I mean. It's ok if you don't... I was just thinking that maybe... maybe our group was too big and that's why everything happened. Maybe if it's just you and me... maybe we would be ok."

She didn't want to tell her that he had to kill him. The virus got to him, well at least half of him. He kept begging to kill him, so he did. At least he was released from that state and is now with Aradia and Feferi like she said. He kept hearing noises in the back of him, he kept turning to see what the noise was. ". . . I would actually like that. F-For you to...actually group up with me. But...why? I am not a great leader like I thought I was, Terezi. I was a fuck up. Now everyone is either still surviving or...fucking dead. I know they hate me. I don't see why you don't hate me as well." He placed his hand on his head, nibbling the bottom of his lip.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't hate you." Terezi said back as she smiled a little. Back then, everything had been a mess. Terezi had been the one to get Karkat out of his hive. They all had done something for each other to save at least one person. And when the group had broken up, it was because they were all in too much pain or had too many memories to stay together. But after being on her own, Terezi knew she didn't like it. She wanted at least one friend beside her. Since, she knew the only other person who would stand with her like this was most likely already dead.  
"You...You don't?" He tilted his head up at the radio, eyes widening at her statement. It was the first time someone has said that to him since everyone went their separate ways. "I am surprised that you don't...W-We-" He kept turning towards the noise, his breathing became irregular but he kept speaking into the mic. "That...is great...uh...Do you think...we can find each other? I mean...I bet you are not even that far from here...heheh." He chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah! I'm sure we could. Do you want me to come and find you? You seem... You seem nervous. Are you scared? Don't worry Karkat! I'll find you and we will take on anything we meet! Together ok?" Terezi promised as she went to her supplies and started grabbing a few basic things. Water, some small snacks, her cane, and a medical kit just in case Karkat was injured. "If you tell me where you are, I'll come and find you. I promise I will!"  
His paranoiac thoughts were running through his head, biting on his lip harder than before, the noise growing quite closer. His voice was breathy and hesitant. "O-Okay...We...will...see each other...Yeah...I'll go outside and leave a...a mark beside the entrance...okay? I do not know how long I can stay here." He breathed out a small and shaky breathe before continuing. "And...I have to tell you something...if you do find me..."

"Got it! I'm on one of the tallest buildings around. I'll scout for you from here before I go down and get you. And I'll keep the radio on the whole time ok?" Terezi promised. He was shaken. That much was clear. She had no idea why or what was doing this to him but he was scared. The only thing she could do now was grab him and get him back to her hideout. At least there they would be safe. "Something you want to tell me? Why can't you just say it now? Come on Karkat. After all we've been through you want to risk it and wait to tell me something?"

He looked down the microphone to see how long the cord was. He assumed that it was long enough to move outside so he can still talk to her. "Yeah...but I want to tell you in person, okay? It's fucking hard to talk over a simple device." He held the sickle in one hand as he held the radio in the other. "It's something I have been meaning to tell you for quite a while..." He opened the door to the entrance,placing the radio down on the ground. He dug his sickle into the dirt, pulling it as he walked backwards, making an X.  
Terezi whined a little as he avoided telling her whatever it was. No matter. She'd find him soon and make him tell her. She got up and quietly started climbing down the fire escape of the now abandoned communal hive stem she had been hiding out on. She knew telling him she would scout first would help him relax. But no matter how amazing her nose was, there was no way she would find him from up there without real eyes. She carefully started creeping around to try and pick up any hints of where Karkat might be. The dead trolls were moving around too but for the most part, the streets were abandoned for now. Lucky on her part. "If you say so... I'm glad I'll get to talk with you in person soon though."  
He finished the "X" that he made before picking up the microphone again. "Yeah...After I tell you...You will never be alone again." He went back to the entrance and sat on the steps, placing the radio a few steps down. he didn't want to go back down there. So much creepy noise for him. Ever since Gamzee went missing, he has been paranoid for quite a while. "I hope I get to see you soon."  
"I won't stop until I find you." Terezi promised as she continued her search. She kept sniffing around to try and find anything but nothing was showing any sign of being Karkat's hiding spot. "Give me some help ok? Anything really noticeable about where you are? Anything to help cause, well I am a blind girl after all." She teased. It was odd, but it felt right to tease him. It was almost like everything was back to the way it had been.  
He chuckled, remembering that she was blind. He also remembered that she has seen his blood. She knows the smell of that blood. "Give me a minute...I am going to help you...There are two trees ahead of me before it enters a broken down city..." As he was speaking, the sharp end of the sickle rested against his hand. "I don't know- Gaaah!" He slit his hand open, revealing that candy colored blood. He hated this color, he wanted to be rid of it, but it was the only way to actually grab her attention.  
"Karkat? Karkat what happened? Are you ok?" Terezi froze as she listened to a sound of him in pain. She didn't know what to do so she ran. She didn't even know where she was running to. She begged it was in the right direction but she had no idea. Not until she caught a whiff of something. Cherries. She smelled cherries. It was faint, but she could smell it. "Karkat... Karkat tell me you didn't do what I think you did..." Terezi hissed into the radio as she kept running towards the scent.

He held his hand, cursing to himself. "Shit SHIT..." He grabbed the microphone again, chuckling softly. "Found me, didn't you? I knew you would know that so called fucking cherry scent. You always loved it. The color red." The ringing of that noise he heard earlier was closer than before that erupted from the base. He ignored it, focusing on his breathing.  
"Wrap your wound! Karkat hide your blood before they find you! They smell blood... I'm hurrying to you but dammit Karkat why did you do that?" Terezi growled at him as she kept running. When they wanted to, she had seen how those things would follow a scent if it lead them to an injured troll. Terezi would be dammed if she let them get near Karkat. Especially now that he was hurt. "I know you wanted me to find you fast... but why risk your life for this?"  
He was listening to the words that she was saying as he tore at his sweater and wrapped around his hand. "I would risk anything just to see your face again..." For one of the first times, he actually sounded calm and sincere. He said nothing more as the sound came closer to him, he flashed his sickle, smiling to himself. "You always had a knack for that scent."  
She honestly didn't know what to say to that. She was still angry and upset that he hurt himself so she could find him. "You'll see me soon." She promised as she kept running. The cherry scent was stronger and she knew that she was close now. "Are any of... those things near you? I'll start shouting if they aren't."  
He smiled lightly as the creature approached him, he stood up quickly dropping the mic. The button on the mic was clicked on so she could hear everything that was going on. "YOU FUCKING WANT TO GO? LET'S GO, YOU GRUBFUCKING WRIGGLER!" He slashed at the troll that was lashing out at him. The sound of pounding against the wall could be heard.  
"Karkat! Run from it! Don't fight it!" Terezi yelled back. She was lucky. She was just close enough that when Karkat shouted, she heard him. Not from the mic. But she actually heard him. She pinpointed where he was and ran with all her strength. She pulled out her cane and got ready for a fight as she got closer to him. There was an X mark on the ground. And all around was filled with the scent of his cherry red blood. "Karkat! I'm here! Let's get out of here!" Terezi yelled as she tried to get his attention on running instead of fighting.

As soon as he heard her voice, he turned to her. He instantly turned around and grabbed hold of her hand and smiled lightly up to her. "Took you fucking long enough." He huffed out as his blood dripped onto her hand. "Sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry... I should have gotten here faster without you hurting yourself... Did it hurt you? This wound is just from you hurting yourself like an idiot, right?" She asked as she begged that thing didn't bite him. If he was gone... If he left her after she finally found him again... Terezi wasn't going to let him leave her like that.  
"Yeah...it's just a cut...Not a big deal. It will close soon." He chuckled softly while walking along side her, sort of limping a bit. It wasn't that hard to beat a Vantas. but he was hurt from all of this. All of this running around and fighting. He wanted to settle down and actually relax for a while. But at least he had one of his friends at his side. "I am fine...just tired...for the first time in my life...i never sleep."

"Let me at least wrap that up better for you... It was really dumb of you to do this..." She muttered as she pulled out her first aid kit and started getting out some bandages. "I always worry about you for not sleeping. Don't worry though. Once we get back, we can rest and be safe. I promise." Terezi said as she held him close. "I'm just glad you're alive..."  
He enjoyed being this close to a person that he has not seen in maybe months at a time. His only working arm wrapped around her waist, sighing. "Terezi...I...I don't think I want to sleep right now...I am fine really..."

She smiled as she leaned against him lightly as she pulled him to keep going forward. "You're exhausted. I can tell. And I can't blame you. But don't worry ok? I'll look after you." She promised as they kept walking. She didn't want to rush him but she did want to get back to her hideout so she could properly examine him and make sure he really was ok.  
"So...Where are we going exactly? To that tower, right?" He really did not know where they were going at all. He was not going to admit but, he was tired and hungry. He has not ate in days on end, surviving on things he found on the ground. He has been too paranoid to sleep at all but he thought that he could try now.  
"Yep! It's really great. No one can reach us up there." Terezi told him as they kept walking. She pulled out a canteen and handed it to him. "Thirsty? Drink all of it if you need to. I have more back there. And I have a few small things to eat if you need them. I wasn't sure how you were doing so I made sure to grab stuff you might need." She told him as they kept moving.  
She did not have to tell him twice. He grabbed the canteen, drinking it down til he was licking the edge of the entrance of the canteen. "Fuck...Are you sure you got more? I don't want to...uh...drink all that you have." He was thankful for her being there. He could have died in that base. Not knowing what was in there.  
"Plenty. I'm more worried about you getting better. Karkat let's face it but you're pretty weak and tired right now..." She told him as she dug out some crackers and handed them to him. "If you want to pay me back, get stronger so you can help me with raids later."  
He didn't want to seem like he was weak and helpless, so he chewed on the crackers that he was given slowly. He savored the salty flavor that hit his taste buds. He wanted to protect her instead but he knew that he could not do so. He still had something to tell her but he kept it to himself until it was ready and time to.  
She led him carefully through back alleyways and empty streets. She was trying to be careful though. She didn't want to risk running into trouble with him already injured. "We're almost there... Are you ok?" She asked as she kept pulling him along.  
He nodded in confirmation that he was fine. He was still limping but he was able to walk on his own. He gazed his eyes through the alleyways, noticing that everything was empty. Empty as the thoughts in his mind. "T-Terezi...it's too quiet..."  
"... Stay here then and stay hidden. I'll go check and make sure we can make it back safely..." She told him before shoving him against the wall so he would stay there as she got her cane out and ready just in case.

He rolled his eyes to think that she was protecting him. Shouldn't it be the opposite? Then again...He did not mind being protected by her. He felt safe and at piece. She did FLARP with the baddest bitch alive and survived. Well, except going blind. But he thought that it was her strong point as to why she is strong. As promised, he stayed against the wall and listened in on the noises around him.  
She turned the corner when she heard it. The sound of the undead gathering. She could hear them snarling and growling at who knows what. Dammit! They were so close to being safe! She sniffed the air to try and find if they were coming toward her or away from her. She stayed hidden for another moment before realizing they were coming in their direction. Well shit! Either she could grab Karkat and try and run for it. Or try and hide and hope they don't find them. Either way, the situation wasn't looking good. Quietly, she slipped back to Karkat and hugged him. "Can you run? Be completely honest with me. I would need you to run for a few blocks but then we would be safe. Can you do it?"  
He noted her hastiness by the sound of her voice. There were undead around. After, he finally wanted to actually rest he had to run? He could tell that she was serious. He let out a breathy sigh before answering. "Y-Yeah...I think I can run a few blocks...but I don't think I can run anymore...My leg is pretty busted up..."

Shit! She knew that she could support him and help him if she had to, but with them coming that fast she didn't want to risk being out in the open when they got here. "Then we will stay here and wait. If we're quiet, they won't find us..." She said more to herself than to him as she pulled him over to a corner where they could hide in the shadows but still see the undead walking by. She immediately curled up and hugged him close.  
His cheeks grew lightly red, hugging her close. He did not know if they were going to make it out alive or not. But he wanted to say the one thing that had been on his mind for quite some time now. "Terezi...I know that this is a bad time..." He kept his voice at a low so that he was quiet. "but...I need to tell you this now..." He kept stroking her hair, placing his nose against her forehead. "I know I never noticed you...when we would talk to each other and...that one time, we typed on the same keyboard that one time...before everything happened. I am sorry I never responded the way you wanted..."  
"... I can't ask you to know exactly how I was feeling. You were mixing signals with me. I can't really be mad at you for that." She whispered back as she curled up closer to him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was really scared. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest as the noises got louder.  
He heard the sound of gargling and clacking getting closer, he was hoping that they pass this alleyway. Hoping that they don't see them. "I know...but I want to tell you the truth now...I was confused with it now but now...it comes to me at the last fucking second like always." He laid a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart down somehow. "If we make it out of here alive...possibly not...I want you to know..that I feel red for you." He hid his face into her hair. He became silent after that.

She didn't dare respond. She was too scared and shocked to do anything. All she could do now was press herself closer to Karkat and shut her eyes even though it didn't change anything. She could hear them now all surrounding the area. She didn't bother trying to figure out if she knew, or once knew, any of the bodies that were walking around now. No, for now she just held onto Karkat and begged they would live.  
He understood why she could not answer right now. He wanted to keep her safe. Then a stupid yet effective idea came to mind. People do stupid things when they are in love. And he was about to do that one stupid action that might possibly save their lives. He quickly stood up and whispered in a soft tone. "I want you to stay here until I tell you to run. Get to the base and stay there, got it?" He looked toward the alleyway and equipped his sickle.  
"No!" She hissed as she reached for him and managed to grab his wrist. "I'm not letting you go. Not when I finally have you back. You can't leave me... please just don't leave me now..." She begged quietly. She could hear the sounds getting louder. Like maybe they heard them. If they did it was too late now to fight. "If you take one more step, try and do anything to leave me and fight them, I will scream and run after you." She promised as she held on tighter.  
"God dammit, Terezi! For once fucking listen to me and fucking run!" He knew it was too late to escape but he wanted her safe until he got back to her. "I promise I will be right behind you. I promise...Just please listen to me!" He froze in place, looking to the entryway. "Go now, Terezi...Please just go!" He snatched his wrist away from her, flashing his sickles again.  
She shook her head even though she was starting to get up and go. She heard them get closer and her fear just kept rising. She didn't want to leave. She knew she shouldn't leave. But her instincts kicked in right as he yelled and she ran for it. She pulled out her cane and managed to take a few of the undead down before she was back at her hide out. She waited there in the shadows of the building for Karkat as she hit the building over and over as he knuckles got bruised and teal tears started falling down her face.  
He heard her footsteps fading away, knowing that she can make it. He went into his fighting stance. "LET'S GO YOU FUCKING MORONS!" He charged at them, no matter how hurt he was, he wanted to protect her. His feelings actually ran deep as he slashed the undead one by one, cracking their skulls open. He did not know how long it took him but he finally slaughtered the last of them. His clothes were torn, his chest was bare, the sun shining on him. "Shit..." He knew he could not look into the sun. He limped his way to where the base was, grunting in pain. His leg was getting worse. "T-Terezi...Did you make it?...I swear if you didn't fucking make it..."

She all but tackled him to the ground when she heard his voice. He was back. He came back to her like he said he would. And Terezi wasn't ashamed of crying about it. She nuzzled her face against his chest as she started crying even harder.  
He landed on the ground with a huge "Oof!" wincing in pain. "Hey...hey...Calm down, I am here." He sighed with relief that she was still alive. He patted her head with one hand before using his thumb to wipe away her tears with the other hand. "Terezi...I told you to trust me..."  
"I-I know... but what if you didn't come back? What would I have done?" She asked as she got off of him and wiped her eyes a little. "Sorry... I just... I was worried."  
"If I did not come back...well...I...I don't know what I would have done actually. I would have been dead!" He chuckled but then he realized that it was not funny at all. "I would like...to get up though..."  
"Yeah... sorry about that... Lets go up to the hideout..." She took his hand as she helped him up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"Everywhere, but mostly my leg. It has been hurting ever since that fight with...with Sollux and...everything." He groaned as he got up, falling into her arms. He barely could not walk anymore. His leg barely can move.  
She leaned him up against the wall to try and examine his wound. "... Are you going to tell me what happened? Or should I guess? He's dead but what happened with that?"  
"Well..." He looked down at her, spacing out as he speaks. "Sollux was half dead...well, undead...well you get what I mean...He kept having urges to bite me. Urges to fucking kill me at times when I was protecting him. But...one day, we were in the middle of no where...and he switched to his undead self...He attacked me while I was not looking. And..." He gulped, looking away. "He bit my leg...Hard. Made me bleed everywhere. I panicked and freaked out but then realized that he was only half...but I did not know what that meant. He switched back and told me to kill him...to end it."  
Terezi froze as she moved her hands away from the wound. "... He bit you? He bit you and you didn't tell me?" She asked nervously. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! She had just found him again! They were safe and were supposed to stay together forever fighting zombies and keeping each other safe!  
" . . . ." He said nothing as he slid down the wall and landed on his bottom. "If it was really effective, it would have happened by now. Since he was only half so...I guess that I am basically half?...I has this for quite a while now and had no craving for now...I am fine, terezi..." He sighed before grabbing his leg. "I am fine for now..."

**Prologue End**

**So what did you think? Please review and comment to see if I should continue it~!**


End file.
